Tempting Fate
by Taiji-ya Kiraneko
Summary: Kagome is an orphaned village girl and Inuyasha is a misunderstood surly prince. Bored of his palace life, Inuyasha runs away with his good friend Miroku, and meet up with Kagoem and her foster sister Sango.
1. Prologue

This story takes place in Medieval Europe just coz I know what that time was like. However, I am going to use the Japanese name for things. Sorta like a Feudal/Medieval type of thing. Whatever. . ;; ⌐⌐ ;;

This story is rated 13+ because of some swearing and occasional offensive gestures.I like tacos. r/r plz

I know it is boring but read the chapter through!

I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Torrents of rain poured down. Lightning streaked the sky. Wind and rain lashed against the castle windows but nobody took notice. The new prince was being born. Young Prince Sesshoumaru, still a child, watched on in fascination as his new baby brother sneezed a little baby sneeze. Correction, _half_ brother.

Sesshoumaru had been just a young boy when his parents split up. Sesshoumaru would cry and whine but his parents ignored his pleas that they stay together. He blamed his parents for betraying him. Then when he found out his dad left his mom for a human girl, Sesshoumaru made up his mind that he would hate his new mother. That proved impossible. His new mother had been everything his real one was not. She understood when he did not want to practice fencing; she accepted the fact that Sesshoumaru would be a bit cold towards her at times and she would take Sesshoumaru's side of arguments. Especially since they seemed to be more logical. He would even defend his new mother against the few youkai who challenged her opinion.

As Sesshoumaru looked at his brother he thought of the fun times they would have. His brother's big eyes looked straight back at him. His silver hair was so soft and thin yet so thick and full at the same time.

"Sesshoumaru, honey, would you like to name your new half-brother?" a soft voice called out from behind him.

"Yes mother. Thank you mother," He said happily but through gritted teeth. Half- brothers. That was all they were. His brother would always be considered inferior rather than same status just because of their different mothers. Pushing the thought away, Sesshoumaru thought of some names.

'Eh… Shippo! Nah, too girly. Koga? Wait, wasn't that the name of that stinky wolf? Eewwww. How 'bout… inu…inu…yasha…Inuyasha!'

"Inuyasha! His name will be Inuyasha!" The queen beamed at him and flashed a quick smile.

"Inuyasha it will be."

On the other side of the village another baby was being born, this one a girl. Her family was poor but they would somehow survive. Grandmother Kaede watched Kikyou as she rocked the baby. They looked so alike but were at the same time different. Kaede could tell. The baby would grow up to be strong and brave, not afraid to speak her mind but also tranquil and calm. Kikyou was silent, cold and obedient.

Kikyou looked into her new sister's eyes. They stared back at her, as if daring her to say something. Kikyou smiled. Defiance in a girl was good, especially in that day in age. If a girl was too obedient she would never survive on the streets.

"Kagome. Yes, that sound perfect. Kagome. Her fingers are so thin and delicate. She will be good at making baskets," Kikyou said.

The next day while Kikyou was getting water, she saw some thieves approaching her. They quickly ordered her to drop her valuables. Being poor, she did not have anything. Then she spied a piece of cloth on one of the men's clothing.

'Wasn't that part of Kagome's blanket?'

"Didn't you hear me wench? Drop all your valuables! This is wasting my time!" The leader of the band quickly drew his sword and cut Kikyou's arm. "That will serve as a reminder to obey men!"

Kikyou winced and watched as the men rode off. The wound wasn't fatal but the poison on the blade was. She had only a few hours to live. Then she remembered the cloth. If that was Kagome's blanket then her family was in danger. She ran back to her house, or actually, what remained of her house. Her house had been burned, raided and her family slain. Then Kikyou heard a faint crying noise. Hidden under a blanket was Kagome. Kagome was whimpering piteously. Kikyou would have to get her to the land lord of this village. She knew the land lord to be a kind knight and the owner of a knight training school. He would take good care of her.

Running as fast as her wound would allow her to, Kikyou ran to the knight's house, carrying Kagome on her back. Finally she was there. She coughed up a pool of blood and drop Kagome lightly on the doorstep. Then, Kikyou, with the last bit of her strength knocked on the door. A maid answered and Kikyou said, "Please take good care of her. Her name is Kagome." With that Kikyou dropped to the ground, lifeless. The maid stood horrified for a second then she picked up the baby and dragged Kikyou's dead body into the house.

-15 years later-

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled a girl as she launched a giant boomerang into a bush. A doe followed by a few birds darted out. "Get the doe Kagome!"

"Gotcha Sango!" Yelled Kagome as she shot an arrow the deer. The doe fell and lay on the forest ground, an arrow sticking out of her throat.

"I should put it out of its misery," muttered Sango as she rushed to the fallen animal. Drawing her sword, she slit the deer's neck. "Venison for dinner tonight!"

The two girls walked with the deer between them back to their small castle. The first one, Sango, was a tall, athletic girl with dark brown eyes and mid-back length chestnut brown hair. She was dressed in a tunic over a shirt. The tunic was emblazoned with a fearsome lion reared on its haunches in red and black. This was the symbol of the Demon Exterminators. Holding the tunic in place was a belt. Sango was wearing her full Demon Exterminators outfit complete with her knee-pads and shoulder-pads. She was wearing black breeches and a pair of black boots that would have made even the neo-Goths of today jealous.

Behind her, holding the other end of the doe was Kagome. Like Kaede's prediction, Kagome did grow up to be healthy and strong, not to mention courageous and emotional. She wore her heart proudly on her sleeve and did not care about other's opinion. Well, maybe a little. Kagome wore a simple green dress and a white skirt over it. Unlike Sango, she was not training to be a knight and did not wear "men's clothes", as she called them.

That same day at the Royal Castle Inuyasha was getting mad. Inuyasha was usually mad but that's beside the point. He was avoided all because he was half demon and half human. After 15 years of abuse he finally snapped.

"Why do people treat me like an object? I am living person!" he roared at his brother. Always calm, Sesshoumaru quietly counted to ten and voiced his opinion.

"Well if you don't like it, why don't you, you know, break the rules a bit. God knows how many times you've broken the rules already." Inuyasha stopped his ranting.

"You mean run away? That's against the law! Well…it isn't but it isn't really acceptable," Inuyasha said crossly.

"Well, the laws never said you couldn't run away," Sesshoumaru said slowly and clearly talking as if Inuyasha were a young child, incapable of understanding big words.

"Yeah, well, let's say I do run away. What's to say that you won't run to Mom and Dad and tell?"

"You worry about keeping hidden. I'll worry about Mom and Dad." Inuyasha thought about this. Sesshoumaru, who already knew Inuyasha's answer, continued. "I know of your secret trips to the village very now and then (Inuyasha blushed at this) with your friend Miroku. Why don't you go off with him, seeing as he travels so much?" Inuyasha nodded gratefully.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru, really." Sesshoumaru was surprised at this statement from Inuyasha.

"I've saved something for you. I knew one day you would snap and decide to run away. Well, here you are." Sesshoumaru handed Inuyasha a sword. It was a rusty old sword. "It was Father's but he gave it to me. Unfortunately, I can not wield it. It will be your and you will discover its secret." Inuyasha tried to draw the sword from it's sheath. It didn't budge.

"What kind of a dumb ass sword is this? It won't even come out!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his temples. Although the brothers were so close, sometimes Inuyasha was just plain hard to deal with. There were three types of Inuyasha: Inuyasha pretending to be stupid to be funny; Inuyasha pretending to be stupid to get an answer fast; and Inuyasha being just plain stupid. Sometimes it was hard to tell the last from the first two.

All right, all done with the boring-ness. The next chapter will be better.

/See that little button down there? Click it.


	2. And they meet!

First official chapter! W00t!

Wow seems that a few readers actually took to time to read this story. I know these chapters are short but I'm doing a chapter a week so don't blame me!

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi, NOT ME!

A powerful smell enveloped Kagome and Sango while coming back from their hunting trip when. It was the stench of death. They rushed towards the smell, much to their noses dismay and found a terrifying site. The Taiji family castle was destroyed.

A few shattered frames here, some smoking clothes there and hundreds of pieces of shattered glass. Then they saw something that would have made less courageous women run, reenacting their previous meal--backwards. In the middle of the building lay the decapitated bodies of Sango's family and all the servants. Broken weapons littered the ground around them. It was obvious there was some sort of fight. Then Sango just couldn't take it. She broke down crying. Kagome ran over to Sango's shivering form and hugged her, tears silently streaming down her own face. They would have to find a new life, try to get on, forget the past.

"There, there, Sango. They're in a better place. Why don't you and I go down to the Marketplace and see if anyone will take us in? You know, so we can get some money to go one with our lives?" Kagome said gently. Sango nodded slightly, still sniffling. Off the two girls went to try and make a new life out of the old one.

Inuyasha found Miroku at the Marketplace in the village trying to woo yet another girl.

"Psst. Hey Miroku, I'm running away and I your need help." Inuyasha jabbed Miroku in a slightly less than friendly way.

"Whoa! No way Inuyasha! I have finally found a girl with which whom things are working out with and I am not getting involved in another of you hare-brained schemes, not again! Remember what happened last time?" Miroku waved his right hand in Inuyasha's face.

"Sure Miroku, whatever. Just wait 'til I tell your little girlfriend about your little habit of cheating. Oh did I say that out loud?" Inuyasha said with a mock disappointed voice.

"Oh dear, It seems I have forgotten to – err – iron the bed sheets…yeah." The girl who had been massaging Miroku suddenly remembered something important she forgot to do and excused herself.

"Inuyasha, you'll be the end of me, you know that right?" Miroku sighed despairingly.

"Yep and it makes me so happy!" Inuyasha chirped happily. A big grin appeared on his face.

"And this is coming from a guy who spends half his time depressed." Miroku muttered to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha yelled and the two men went off in search of something to do with the rest of their lives. Who knew it would them hit smack dab in the nuts. Literally.

Sango had finally been cheering up. Kagome had found her some persimmons, which Sango loved dearly so. A certain perverted monk had been eyeing Sango for the past hour and was about to make a move when Kagome called to her.

"Hey Sango! Look at this! They've got some more persimmons and apples here!" Sango turned around sharply at the sound of Kagome's voice. She lost her balance and scrabbled for something to hold. This caused a nearby wheelbarrow to overturn. It flipped over and its handles quickly swung upwards between the unfortunate monk's legs. A dazed and pained expression came over Miroku as he clutched himself between the legs. Rocking back and forth in the fetal position he whimpered slightly and started shuddering.

"A little help here? Anyone?" Miroku called out weakly. Inuyasha stood by stunned for a moment and started laughing uproariously.

"You got what you deserved for you lecherous ways! I hope that wheel barrow permanently damaged your ability to make children!" Inuyasha managed to choke out.

"Very funny Inuyasha, I hope they get your balls too," Miroku managed to force out weakly.

Both Sango and Kagome were horrified and immediately went to help the injured monk to his feet. They were supporting him between their shoulders with Miroku hanging limply between them when the infamous hand of Miroku went to work. Both girls simultaneously dropped Miroku like a hot potato and Sango gave him a resounding slap on the face. When Miroku recovered a bid pink handprint could still be seen on his face. Inuyasha was highly amused, Sango disgusted and Kagome absolutely appalled.

"So…where are you two going?" Inuyasha asked finally.

"No where really," Kagome said airily.

"Hey I just remembered. Why don't we look for the Shikon Jewel?" Miroku exclaimed.

"Eh?" Was the reply that came in unison.

"Yeah it's this weird jewel, it grants the holder any wish as long as it's in possession."

"Sango, do you think maybe we should…you know, to bring them back," Kagome said uneasily. She was afraid to bring up the topic in case Sango was still sad.

"Yes, sure. Why not?" Sango said grimly.

"And if we fail we would have had a good time eh?" Kagome said.

"Yes! Alright! We're off!" Sango called to Miroku. "You guys comin'?" The guys ran doggedly after them, each having their own reasons for the Shikon jewel.

This chapter is really short but only coz I have other things to do like finish off some drawings. I'll try to write more! Promise!


	3. AN

Author Note:

I'm sorry but after going over the plot of this story, it's a bit weak. If I continued this story it would end up being a predictable and lame fanfic. Although if you want to continue this story, be my guest.

Kiraneko


End file.
